


On a Sunday

by Writer207



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Based on her Eurovision song, Ester Peony, Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2019, F/M, Not RPF, On a Sunday, Short One Shot, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer207/pseuds/Writer207
Summary: Loving him was a hard price to pay. Little did he know, loving her came at the same cost.





	On a Sunday

He left her on a Sunday.

It was a day to remember, yet an otherwise unremarkable day.

It was getting late in the evening and she sat by the window, eagerly anticipating his return. One thought required her full attention. He was already late and she had wondered, maybe, he was cheating on her. He had left her, all alone, to suffer, not knowing when he’d return to her.

The car had pulled up the driveway and he had entered the apartment. They had briefly spoken - he was going to leave her for another woman. She had felt betrayed and lost. She was heartbroken, while he had regretted the relationship.

They had argued. They had raised their voice; the neighbors weren’t home to hear it. Glass broke, bones too. He’d grabbed her and she yelled.

Then she blacked out. The next thing she knew, she was alone. His car was gone and she was alone at home. But she couldn't hate him. She still loved him. She still wanted him by her side.

Nowadays, she was still waiting. She sat by the window and looked outside, watching out for his car on her driveway. Nothing else interested her.

If visitors came, she did not pay attention to them. She only wanted _him_. They would leave her alone; they would ignore her. Eventually, the visitors stopped coming. Not that they ever paid attention to her.

One day, many years later, _he_ returned. He drove a different car and had grown a beard, but it was irrefutably him. She stood up from her seat and watched him walk to the door. He’d kept the keys and let himself in. 

It was silent when he entered. He did not immediately see her, but she could not look away. He shivered and pulled his coat closer around him. She hadn't noticed the cold. He placed his keys on the table and looked around the room. Then he saw her smiling at him.

He was uncomfortable, but now he was scared. It did not bother her. He stared at her in horror, his eyes wide and his breath shallow. He whispered her name quickly, afraid it would awaken something that should not be awoken.

She grinned widely and pulled him in a strangling embrace. He struggled, but she held him tight, her head on his chest as she crushed him. She felt and heard his heart racing until it stopped beating altogether.

* * *

The police never could explain why he died. The heart attack came out of the blue. The location where they’d found him was strange, too - his ex-girlfriend’s house, where she had died under suspicious circumstances five years prior. The police closed the case and nobody was any wiser.

People forgot, but they did not. They lived on as ghosts of what has been, stuck in the house where they died. 

At least they had each other for the rest of eternity.


End file.
